


Sleepy Captains and cheeky Advisors

by greensilverserpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Erestor, Glorfindel and a short conversation.





	Sleepy Captains and cheeky Advisors

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-07-05 11:00pm to 11:04pm

"Glorfindel." 

When the warrior didn't wake Erestor touched his shoulder.

"Glorfindel. Wake up, you can't sleep at your desk."

The golden head rose very slowly, eyes blinking into awareness. 

"I hope you did not intend to fall asleep. Elrond does not look kindly on this during a meeting." 

Erestor couldn't help but tease the still sleepy looking Captain.

Glorfindel grinned.

"Not this time but if his next speech is as boring as this one, I will sleep through it with a good conscience."

Rising to chuckles, Glorfindel bowed to his friend.

"Good night, Erestor."

"Good night, Glorfindel."


End file.
